


Возрождение

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Romance, non-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Я больше не хочу играть в эту игру, больше не хочу играть в неё...</i> <a href="http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/j/james_arthur/recovery.html">(с.)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Возрождение

Знакомая песня заорала где-то совсем рядом, выдергивая Криса из приятного сна. Широко зевнув, но так и не открыв глаз, он принялся искать телефон под подушками, совсем не помня, как тот мог под ними оказаться.   
Крис ушел с вечеринки достаточно рано или наоборот – слишком не поздно, но голова раскалывалась так, словно он пил всю ночь, причем смешивая все подряд.   
Наконец найдя надрывающийся телефон, Крис, даже не посмотрев на экран – он и без того знал, кто без страха быть расчлененным мог позвонить так рано – наощупь принял вызов:  
– Да, – прохрипел он, снова поудобнее устраиваясь в такой притягательной сейчас постели.  
– Что же такого смешного тебе вчера рассказывал твой приятель, что весь тумблер и инстаграм завален гифками и фотками этого эпичного момента? – ровным тоном произнес Себастиан. Крис тяжело вздохнул – похоже, после этого разговора снова заснуть ему не удастся, а он так надеялся на другой исход…  
– И тебе доброе утро, Себастиан, – Крис широко зевнул, – сел бы со мной и мы могли бы вместе над чем-нибудь посмеяться.  
В динамике вдруг стало так тихо, что Крис даже открыл глаза и посмотрел на дисплей, решив, что соединение сорвалось. Но нет, секунды все так же сменялись, складываясь в минуты, а тишина продолжалась.  
– Себастиан? – позвал Крис, – ты еще со мной?  
– Да, да, я здесь, – наконец подал голос Себастиан, похоже, не зная, что еще сказать.   
Зря он начал этот разговор снова. Сам же поставил такие условия, из-за которых на каждое мероприятие Крису приходится идти одному или со Скоттом, или притаскивать кого-то из старых друзей, что порождает массу нелепых слухов.   
– Ну так что? – Крис решил не отступать, раз уж Себастиан разбудил его так рано. Да и надоело ему постоянно откладывать этот разговор на потом.  
– Что ты имеешь ввиду? – Себастиан повысил голос, потому что на заднем фоне послышался какой-то шорох, который Крис не смог определить.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что, Себ, – Крис потер лицо ладонью, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Рано терять терпение, нужно довести начатое до конца. – Мне надоело на каждом коне или пресс-туре, где мы завялены, на церемониях и прочей публичной херне делать вид, что я тебя не знаю и стараться не пересекаться только лишь бы не порождать слухи, которые, на минутку, имеют под собой настоящую почву в отличие от тех, которые рождаются каждый раз, когда меня видят с друзьями.   
Себастиан, судя по возмущенному выдоху, готовился начать свою тираду, но Крис не дал ему начать, продолжив говорить:  
– Но знаешь, что больше всего мне надоело? То, что на утро «после» моего выхода _не с тобой_ , ты звонишь мне и пытаешься откусить голову из-за своей ревности. Себастиан, пора уже вытащить голову из задницы и решить, чего ты хочешь – быть со мной по-настоящему или каждый раз метаться по квартире, словно тигр в клетке, съедаемый ревностью. Ах да, и спасибо за доверие, я тронут.  
Крис замолчал, восстанавливая дыхание. Он и сам не заметил, когда успел повысить голос и начать практически кричать на молчавшего Себастиана. После высказанного был очень огромный соблазн бросить трубку, но Крис не дал себе этого сделать. Нельзя. Не тогда, когда они пытаются расставить все точки над _«i»_.  
Себастиан снова молчал настолько долго, что Крис заснул бы, если бы не адреналин в крови после собственной отповеди.  
– Не о таком я думал разговоре, когда позвонил тебе, – наконец признался Себастиан с тихим вздохом, после чего добавил: – ты меня впустишь или мне таки и стоять под твоей дверью?  
Крис растерянно моргнув, уставился на телефон, после чего сообразил, что именно сказал Себастиан, подорвался с постели и направился к двери. Себастиан обнаружился прямо перед ним, с несколькими стаканчиками кофе в подставке и бумажным пакетом, источающим очень приятный аромат.   
– Привет, – кивнул Себастиан, – впустишь или тут позавтракаем?  
– А, да, прости, – Крис отступил, давая Себастиану пройти, и почему-то засмотрелся, как у него из-под бейсболки выбиваются отросшие пряди, сегодня не уложенные гелем и не зачесанные назад. Нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться, но Крис не позволил себе этого сделать, сначала стоило закончить разговор.   
– И снова вопрос, – заговорил Себастиан, усмехнувшись едва заметно, уголками губ, когда Крис зашел следом за ним на кухню: – сначала завтрак или разговор?  
Крис знал эту манеру Себастиана – говорить коротко и отрывисто. Тот неосознанно начинал так разговаривать, когда сильно нервничал.  
– Значит, сначала разговор, – вздохнул Себастиан, заметив взгляд Криса, после чего неловко стянул с себя куртку и бейсболку и бросил все это на спинку стула. Попытался пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы, но только еще больше привел их в беспорядок.   
Крис едва не зарычал, увидев это. Провокация, наглая-наглая провокация, хоть и неосознанная.  
– Да, сначала поговорим, – кивнул Крис, взяв себя в руки.  
– Хорошо. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – Себастиан нахмурился, рассматривая Криса, а тот в свою очередь думал о том, как они докатились до такого. Ведут себя хуже подростков.  
– Для начала неплохо было бы услышать твое мнение на то, что я сказал по телефону. Тебе не надоело так себя вести на публике? – Крис сложил руки на груди и вопросительно вскинул бровь, – наши фанаты не идиоты, они уже давно заподозрили нечто странное в наших отношениях. Если ты видел вчерашние фотки и гифки, то ты это и без меня прекрасно знаешь.  
– Да, знаю, – вздохнул Себастиан, – они всерьез думают, что мы едва ли не враги.  
– И начали «враждовать» как раз где-то после съемок второго Кэпа. Не напомнишь, что в этот период случилось? – состроив невинное выражение лица, спросил Крис.  
– Я помню число, когда мы начали встречаться, – ворчливо огрызнулся Себастиан, что вызвало у Криса улыбку.  
– Забавно, да? Мы начали встречаться, а они приписывают нам вражду, – фыркнул Крис.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы признались? – спросил Себастиан.  
– Для начала я хочу хотя бы не избегать тебя на публике и на гребанных мероприятиях. Если ты боялся реакции фанатов на совместные фотки, то… – Крис вышел из кухни, чтобы вернуться со своим телефоном и покопавшись в нем минуту, сунул Себастиану в руки: на дисплее красовался коллаж из их фоток с дорожки Глобуса, только теперь Себастиан обнимался с Крисом. -…они прекрасно справляются и без нас, делая подобное. А мы только нервы себе портим, из-за какого-то непонятного страха нелепых сплетен в стране, где разрешены однополые браки, – Крис немного помолчал, после чего добавил: – и твое появление с сам знаешь кем, только усугубляет эти самые сплетни.   
– Ты же знаешь, что мы с ней просто друзья и нам это выгодно, – тихо ответил Себастиан.  
– Ей понятно, но тебе-то в чем? – взмахнул руками Крис, чувствую, что теряет терпение, – ты получил контракт с Марвел черт знает на сколько фильмов, помимо этого снялся в фильме, который отхватил вчера престижную награду. Ты уже не тот сериальный актер, с которым я когда-то познакомился! И ты все еще пытаешься утешить себя мыслью, что тебе выгодна эта никому ненужная ложь?   
– Крис…– позвал Себастиан, но Крис упрямо мотнул головой, не давая себя остановить:  
– Ты заигрался, но самое смешное, что с каждым разом твоя ревность только усиливается, хотя я никогда не давал поводов, но ты с упрямством продолжаешь мне недоверять. Ты не хочешь появляться со мной, но с другой стороны хочешь знать о каждом моем шаге. Знаешь, что Стэн? Ты просто трус и боишься серьезных отношений!  
Крис выдохнул и опустился на стул, закрыв глаза, чувствуя, что внутри бушует ураган из ярости и банальной обиды. Он настолько устал от всего этого, что не смог бы передать словами. Хотелось настоящих отношений, серьезных и искренних, а не того, что у них есть сейчас, приправленных кучей разных и нелепых страхов.   
Снова повисла тишина. В который раз за утро. Крис бы усмехнулся на это, если бы у него остались силы. Но спустя пару минут послышался шорох, и его обняли такие знакомые руки, Крис обхватил Себастиана в ответ и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Он не мог долго злиться ни на кого, тем более – на Себастиана.  
– Крис, я люблю тебя, – прошептал Себастиан, целуя Криса в висок.   
– Я тебя тоже…– невнятно произнес Крис.   
А затем послышался звук, с которым фотография остается в памяти телефона. Крис немного отстранился и подозрительно взглянул на Себастиана:  
– Что это только что было?   
– Ничего, – отозвался Себастиан, невинно похлопав ресницами, и спрятав телефон в задний карман джинсов.   
– Почему я тебе не верю? – еще более подозрительно уставился на него Крис и попытался дотянуться до телефона Себастиана, вместо этого только притянул его к себе за бедра.  
– Ты прав, – тихо заговорил Себастиан, – я вел себя как придурок. Хватит тебя прятать, – еще один короткий поцелуй, только уже в нос, – пора принимать взрослые решения.  
– Мне стоит испугаться? – прищурился Крис. Себастиану не дал ответить заоравший телефон Криса. На дисплее отобразилась фотография и имя Скарлетт, – теперь я уже не спрашиваю, а утверждаю, что мне стоит испугаться, – фыркнул Крис и ответил на звонок: – Обычно после вечеринок ты раньше полудня не звонишь. Что-то случилось?  
– Судя по фотографии, – Крис перевел взгляд на Себастиана, опустившего глаза, – вы уже не спите. И надеюсь, вы не шутили, а то задолбали сводить нас своими щенячьими взглядами.  
– Нет, Скарлетт, не шутили. Давай, я тебе потом позвоню, хорошо? – спокойно произнес Крис, на что Скарлетт только засмеялась и сама отключилась. – Показывай, – потребовал Крис, отложив свой телефон.   
Себастиан не стал прикидываться мебелью и показал фотографию, которую успел сделать, пока они «мирились». Если снимать специально, так интимно никогда не получится: было видно часть лица и бороды Криса, из-за которой не возникало сомнения, кто на фотографии, и часть лица Себастиана, кончики его длинных волос, закрытые глаза и поцелуй, который он оставил на виске Криса. И короткая подпись под фотографией, которая за пару минут набрала больше тысячи лайков и комментариев: _«Идеальное утро – это утро с любимым человеком…»_.  
Крис недоверчиво уставился на Себастиана:  
– Серьезно? Вот так просто?  
– Да, оказалось проще, чем я предполагал, – улыбнулся Себастиан, – теперь мы уже можем позавтракать? Хотя, кофе и вишневые кексы уже успели остыть.  
– Придурок! – засмеялся Крис, притягивая к себе Себастиана и целуя уже не так невинно, как осталось на память на фотографии.   
Действительно, эту высосанную из пальца проблему, оказалось решить так же просто, как и создать. И они еще считали себя взрослыми людьми. Правда, это утверждение стало сомнительным, когда Крис тем же вечером, когда они уже оба засыпали перед телевизором умудрился сфотографировать Себастиана, заснувшего у себя на коленях и наконец-то начать вести свой инстаграм. Первый его пост получился не менее интимным, чем у Себастиана. Подпись под фотографией гласила: _«И идеальный вечер должен заканчиваться с любимым»_.


End file.
